


Relapse

by dreamingcicadas



Series: Yellow eyes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: :3c, I love kitty daemon noct ok, OK., Other, Sorry guys, The Bad Ending, daemon!Noctis, leave me alone, ok, so enjoy that, there's a lot of fluff in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Spin-off ofDevourNoctis' recovery falls through, Prompto never stood a chance.(The bad ending.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



The perks of cargo pants were pockets, Noctis didn’t need to carry a bag around for his personal items. He reached down to pull out the medicine bottle and then shook the contents near his ear. Gladiolus had watched the entire display, which at this point had become a ritual for a month. The prince leaned back and groaned.

 

Ignis took his Zojirushi thermal and flicked open the lock with the press of his thumb. The steam of his beloved Ebony coffee rolled out, as fresh as he brewed it in the morning. After a few sips he asked, “ Is something amiss?”

 

Noctis sunk lower into his seat, he held up the bottle which Gladiolus snatched. “ Looks like our prince needs a refill--you doing okay?”

 

Two weeks had passed since Noctis’ appearance returned to some semblance of normalcy. His eyes eased back into a shade of blue, but not quite as bright as before. The prince pressed the bridge of his nose and flapped a hand at him. “ Time to google which outpost has a pharmacy.”

 

After a few taps and one call later, they managed to secure a refill at an outpost a few miles from where they were. Night was closing in on them fast and that had everyone on edge. Noctis and Gladiolus exchanged looks of exasperation while the two upfront practically vibrated with paranoia and anxiety.

 

“The script isn’t that big of a deal, Ignis,” Noctis said as Ignis requested his phone to plug in the AUX port--for GPS coordinates. “ My symptoms are all cured, I honestly don’t think I even need another bottle.”

 

“ Oh pick me Iggy! I know the answer to this one!” Prompto raised his hand, turning to Noctis from his seat. “ What is ‘ medication compliance’?”

 

“ I believe Prompto has the right answer,” Ignis added.

 

Noctis leaned forward, the streetlights they drove past were bright blurs of light compared to the dark twilight. He clamped a hand on Prompto’s shoulder and hissed. “ Let’s just rest and get it in the morning, it’s way too dangerous with daemons.”

 

“ Gotta agree with prince charming, we’re near a haven too,” Gladiolus said.

 

As they set up camp and settled in, Noctis artfully folded a dollar bill into a paper football.  If Prompto had his camera, this would have been perfect for blackmail. But for now, they were on a mission. Noctis’ tongue lopsidedly stuck out in furrowed concentration, and with a tactical flick did it land straight on Gladiolus’ butt. Confusion, followed by incredulousness and then recognition registered brightly on their faces. They high fived and ecstatically cheered, their plan which took months of refining finally put into fruition.

 

Gladiolus rolled his eyes at the two and Ignis stifled a snort but it was barely heard over the rambunctious laughing. The advisor was packing up leftovers for lunch tomorrow and was just about to finish up. He waited for them to quiet, and then cleared his throat, “ Your highness, some assistance please?”

 

“Sure, sure,” Noctis said, rising from his position. He and Prompto shared a fistbump as final acknowledgement for their esteemed accomplishment.

 

Night dominated the sky, casting its shadow like a thick blanket. Everything was primed and in order for the next day, so the guys were lazing back and enjoying eachothers silence. The campfire crackled as they died down to embers. A headache pulsed in Noct’s skull, but he ignored it for the most part. Every now and then Gladiolus would peel himself away from his novel and feed the flames, enough to keep them warm. With a yawn and stretch Noctis ambled away from the campsite, waving his hand away. “ Gotta wiz.”

 

Prompto scrambled to his feet, hopping next to him. “ Yea, me too.”

 

Noctis eyed him. “ I don’t believe it.”

 

“ You’re right, I’m terrible at this lying thing,” he said, throwing his arms behind his head. “ I just want to make sure nothing happens until we get you the good stuff.”

 

The prince shrugged, hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked out of the clearing and into the wilderness. He heard Prompto’s boots crunch against the dead leaves behind him.It was distracting enough for the prince to nearly trip on a tree root poking out. Prompto stifled a laugh, but quickly pushed it down when Noctis glowered at him. His headache was manageable but it was making company rather sour. They were pretty far from the campsite, Noctis enjoyed privacy, thank you very much. Prompto was too afraid of the dark and because of this everyone was acquainted with number of freckles on his behind.  If it weren’t for Noctis’ previous condition, Prompto would have never been allowed to accompany him.

 

When Noctis finished with his business, he stalked behind Prompto from the bushes. The blond was whistling a jaunty tune that had no rhyme or reason, and Noctis found his revenge ripe for the picking. Prompto screamed when two hands shot out from the shrubbery with Noctis making a hissing noise.

 

The blonde had jumped a few feet back, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “ Not cool, man! And you better have wiped your hands.”

 

Noctis leaned against the tree and grinned at all the colorful language being flung at him. Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over him, and Noct found himself doubling over. _Shit_ , he knew this feeling. It happened before, right when--

 

“ Prompto,” Noctis gasped, “ Go get Gladio and Ignis!”

 

But Prompto wasn’t listening. Noctis was fading quickly into the blackness, the shadows around him twisted. He blinked hard, surprised to see Prompto so close, wrapping a supportive hand under him.  “ Dude, you’re eyes---they’re yellow again!”

 

Noctis was gone, he pushed the blonde away. When he looked down, he saw his fingers curling into claws. The headache disappeared, but in its wake he felt a weird weight settle on the base of his skull.

 

“ Noct, stay with me.”

 

Prompto stepped back, and Noctis lunged forth, pinning him to the ground. Noctis gripped tightly around Prompto’s neck. Oh, that smell of fear rolling off of him, _it made him so hungry._

 

He wanted to have fun.

 

Prompto cried out when he dug a claw into his stomach. So weak, Noctis thought, as Prompto squirmed underneath him. It only took one hand to trap him, Noctis growled, “So, so _weak,_ Prompto.”

 

Noctis leaned forward and licked off one of the tears rolling down his cheeks, fangs brushing roughly against his skin. Then he hooked his claw upwards and ripped the flesh open. Blood  spilled out from the evisceration and Noctis reveled in the scent that filled the air. So sanguinine, tantalizing, exactly what he needed. He pulled out a string of intestine, ravenously tearing into it.

 

He bristled up when Prompto screamed, and slashed at his throat to quiet him. But the gurgles were even more grating, and he figured ripping into him with his teeth would finally silence him.

 

And it did.

 

When Ignis and Gladiolus went searching for the two, they only found Prompto’s disemboweled body, half chewed to the bones.

 


End file.
